Ich bin nicht krank!
by shinigami-miri
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt. [TykaKakao]


Titel: Ich bin nicht krank!

Teil: 1/1

Autor: shinigamimiri

Fandom: Beyblade

Pairing: Kai x Tyson

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts TT.TT und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. (würde ja sowieso niemand was dafür zahlen. XD)

Widmung: Dieses mal geht meine ff an angi92 und an meine süße Kira. Der ich ja noch einen One-Shot versprochen hatte. g Ich hoffe mal er gefällt euch so. euchalleknuddlz

Viel Spaß beim lesen. -

Ich bin nicht krank!

Es war bereits Frühling. Die Bladebreakers hatten gerade eine weitere Weltmeisterschaft hinter sich. Diese fand in Russland statt. Dem Heimatland von Kai.

Tyson fröstelte es noch immer allein beim Gedanken daran. Missmutig verzog er das Gesicht.

Schon seit sie wieder in Japan waren, füllte er sich irgendwie komisch.

Aber darum konnte und wollte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Das wäre ja auch lächerlich. Immerhin war es Frühling. Und im kalten Russland ging es ihm ja noch blendend.

Also brauchte er sich darüber auch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ohne weiter Gedanken daran zu verschwenden schulterte er seinen Rucksack. Er musste sich ganz schön beeilen. Sein Großvater hasste es, wenn er zu spät zum Kendo Training kam.

Das wollte er auch keinen Fall riskieren. Besonders nicht da sein Großvater extra eine größere Halle gemietet hatte. Seitdem die Bladebreakers ihren 3. Weltmeistertitel für sich verbuchen konnten, drängten die Kinder und Jugendlichen gerade dazu in den Kendo Verein zu kommen.

Sie verursachten viel Publicity. Auch viele Interviews und Werbeverträge wurden ihnen angeboten. Doch nur selten nahmen sie einen an. Tyson und auch die andern waren der Meinung, dass nur der Spaß am Spiel wichtig war. Nicht etwa der Ruhm und Erfolg.

Der Japaner rannte so schnell er konnte zur Halle. Hoffentlich würde er es noch rechtzeitig schaffen.

°°

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag. Der Blauhaarige hatte das Training hinter sich. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Ihm war schlecht und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wenn er zerspringen wollte.

Jetzt wollte er einfach nur zu Kai. Seinem Kai. Schon seit einigen Monaten waren sie ein Paar. Genau wie Ray und Max. Sie waren glücklich zusammen.

Tyson musste Schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken an Kai. Seit sie zusammen waren lächelte der Russe des Öfteren. Doch für andere wirkte er immer noch unnahbar. Das war ihm aber relativ egal. Ihm war nur wichtig, dass sie zusammen waren.

Schnellen Schrittes lief er zurück zu dem Haus das die Bladebreakers gemeinsam bewohnten.

Tyson kam vor der Tür endlich zum stehen. Er war völlig außer Puste. Das passierte ihm doch sonst nie. Immerhin war er gut trainiert und besaß auch dementsprechend eine gute Ausdauer.

Nun öffnete er die Tür und trat in den Flur. Dort entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe. Dann ging er schnurstracks in die Küche. Dort musste er erst einmal etwas trinken.

Sein Magen rebellierte schon wieder. Vielleicht würde eine Tasse heißer Tee helfen. Schnell hatte er sich einen aufgesetzt. 1

Mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schmiss er sich sofort aufs Sofa. Um sich ein wenig abzulenken schaltete er den Fernseher ein.

Eine Weile zappte er einfach durchs Programm. Dann jedoch hielt er an einem interessanten Interview übers Bladen.

Das interessierte ihn dann doch schon. Auch sein Name fiel hin und wieder. Nach den neusten News kündigte er noch ein Interview an.

Tyson war schon gespannt darauf wen sie denn befragen würden. Als er den Jungen ins Bild treten sah, fiel ihm fast die Tasse aus der Hand.

Das ist doch Kai?! Was macht der denn da?, schoss es dem Japaner durch den Kopf.

Es war mehr als merkwürdig. Der Russe gab sonst niemals Interviews. Aber noch mehr erschütterten ihn seine Worte.

Interview

Sprecher: Wie fühlen sie sich nach den WCS?

Kai: Gut. Und was soll diese ewige Fragerei?

Sprecher: Also gut nur noch ein paar persönliche Fragen.

Wie stehen sie zu dem Team?

Kai: Das geht sie gar nichts an.

Sprecher: nies Tut mir leid. Ich hab mich wohl erkältet.

Kai: Dann bleiben sie gefälligst daheim. Ich kann solche Schwächlinge nicht ausstehen. Waren das nun ihre Fragen dann gehe ich?!

Sprecher: Ja…Ok

Interview Ende

Tyson fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr wohl. Aber er war ja nicht krank. Das redete er sich immer wieder aufs Neue ein. Nur nicht krank werden. Was würde Kai wohl dazu sagen?2

In dem Interview klang es ja mehr als deutlich. Kai verabscheute also Schwächlinge. Der Blauhaarige seufzte tief. Nein. Er wollte Kai nicht sauer machen. Also verdrängte er es einfach.

Mit ein bisschen Tee und viel Ruhe wird das schon wieder werden. Außerdem kam Kai ja erst morgen wieder. Da waren aber auch noch Max, Ray und Kenny, die es zu täuschen galt.

Denn wenn diese es erfuhren, würden sie ihn gleich ins Bett packen und wie einen schwer Kranken behandeln. Darüber musste er den Kopf schütteln.

Nein, das wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht. Na ja bis jetzt war es ja noch nicht so schlimm. So langsam wurde er aber wirklich müde. Das harte Training forderte also seinen Tribut. Gähnend platzierte er noch seine Tasse auf dem Tisch bevor er sich auf der Couch zusammenrollte und sie Augen schloss. Schon bald darauf war ein stetiges Atmen zu hören.

°°

Als Tyson langsam aus seinem Schlaf erwachte, griff er sich reflexartig an den Kopf. Der Schlaf hatte wohl nicht so gewirkt wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Nun wollte er sich erheben fiel aber sofort wieder in zurück. Ihm tat alles weh. Aber krank war er nicht. Nein. Wie denn auch. Es war ja Frühling.

Nach einem kurzen Ausruhen stand er dann doch auf. Er fühlte sich als stände er in Flammen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Muskeln taten bei jedem Schritt weh.

Aber was sollte er machen? Zugeben konnte er es nicht. Nicht vor den anderen. Und vor allem nicht vor Kai. Der Russe hatte ja gesagt, er hasse Schwächlinge. 3Und als genau so einer fühlte er sich gerade.

Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso nur so eine kurze Krankheit, die in wenigen Stunden wieder weg wäre. Aber sicherheitshalber machte er sich noch einen heißen Tee. Der würde bestimmt helfen.

Gerade als er sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer begab wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Sie flog mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand.

Tyson drehte sich verwirrt in Richtung Tür. Damit hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Max, Ray und Kenny waren schon wieder zurück.

Verblüfft schaute er auf den sich immer nähernden Blondschopf. Bis er im fast ins Gesicht hing.

„Ty-chan. Wir sind wieder da.", schrie der Amerikaner und warf sich seinem besten Freund in die Arme.

„Hallo. Schön das ihr schon wieder zurück seid.", erwiderte Tyson etwas erstaunt.

„Und was ist mit mir?", sprach Ray schmollend. Daraufhin flog ihm schon Max in Arme. Der Schwarzhaarige fing ihn lachend auf.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe.", flüsterte ihm der Blonde leise ins Ohr.4 Dann tauschten sie noch kleine Zärtlichkeiten aus bis sie in einem heftigen Zungekuss verfielen.

Kenny hatte sich schon mit hochrotem Gesicht abgewendet. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn. Auch wenn er es praktisch schon gewohnt war trieb es ihm das Blut in den Kopf und auch in andere Stellen.

„Ähm Leute. Wollt ihr nicht erst mal reinkommen?", fragte Tyson grinsend nach.

Es war immer wieder ein schwieriges Unterfangen die zwei zu trennen. So ging das dann meist stundenlang weiter. Nur wenn Kai da war herrschte Ruhe. 5

Doch dieser war ja leider nicht anwesend. Also musste der Blauhaarige wohl oder übel diese Aufgabe übernehmen.

Seufzend wollte er zu ihnen rüber gehen doch dann wurde ihm plötzlich etwas schwindelig. Mit komischem Gefühl schwankte er zu einem Stuhl. Auf diesem ließ er sich dann nieder und warf den Kopf zurück.

Es war wirklich mehr als merkwürdig. Dieses Gefühl kam gerade wie es wollte und verschwand auch genauso schnell wieder. Warum musste es auch immer im ungünstigsten Augenblick auftreten? Die Welt war schon ungerecht. 6

Zum Glück hatten die zwei Liebenden nichts von alle dem mitbekommen. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Zungengymnastik zu vollführen.

Einzig Kenny hatte anscheinend etwas mitbekommen. Er saß ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer und starrte ihn interessiert an. Aber das Computergenie würde sowieso nichts sagen. Dessen war Tyson sich sicher. Der Braunhaarige war nie so richtig bei der Sache. Meistens grübelte er den ganzen Tag an irgendwelchen Verbesserungen der Blades. Dafür brauchte er nicht Mal einen Computer.

Langsam lösten sich die zwei noch immer im Flur verbleibenden Personen und betraten das Zimmer, in dem es Tyson und Kenny sich gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Max und Ray beschlagnahmten das Sofa für sich. Nun wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Japaner.

Dieser saß schweigend auf dem Stuhl und starrte Löscher in die Luft.

„Tyson?", fragte Ray vorsichtig nach. Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

„Tyson? Sag doch was.", hakte der Chinese nach. Noch immer gab der Kleinere keinen Ton von sich.

Jetzt versuchte es Max. Aber nicht nur mit Worten er stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund um ihn leicht zu rütteln.

Erst jetzt tauchte der Blauhaarige wieder aus seinen verworrenen Gedanken auf. Sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und er blickte genau in die besorgten Augen seines Teamkameraden.

„Was ist den Max?", sprach er mit komischem Unterton.

„Wir machen uns sorgen. Du sagst gar nichts und starrst nur Löscher in die Luft. Was ist nur los mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?", gab der Amerikaner besorgt von sich.

Schnell sprang Tyson auf. Er wedelte aufgeregt mit seinen Händen vor seinem Gesicht.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich hab nur gerade nachgedacht. Kein Grund zur Panik. Seht doch mit geht's prima.", sprach er mit schneller Stimme und führte zur Überzeugung seiner Worte noch eine paar Kendotechniken vor. 7

Das war aber anscheinend zu viel. Er sank wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl. Max war gleich zu dem Blauhaarigen gerannt um ihm zu helfen.

„Ty-chan. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Blonde mit übertriebener Fürsorge in der Stimme.

„Ich sagte doch mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur ausgerutscht.", versuchte er sich raus zu reden.

Ray wollte sich gerade einmischen als sich erneut die Tür öffnete. Es erklangen leise Schritte auf dem Flur. Und die konnten nur von einem stammen.

Tyson schwenkte seinen Blick betend zum Flur. Er hoffte, dass das da nicht Kai war. Sonst musste er sich mächtig anstrengen ihm etwas vorzumachen. 8

Noch nicht einmal bei seinen Freunden hatte er es geschafft wie dann also bei Kai?

Noch immer Stoßgebete zum Himmel schickend, öffnete er seine Augen. Diese hatte er vorsorglich verschlossen gehabt. Nun erblickte er eine Gestalt.

Und es war tatsächlich Kai. Warum war dieser den schon da? Der Japaner bekam das kalte Grauen. Wenn der Russe es nun bemerken würde. Aber vielleicht wollte Kai auch nur etwas holen. 9

„Kai? Was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst morgen.", richtete er seine Frage an den Blaugrauhaarigen.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf als er zu seinem Geliebten sah.

„Nein. Ich habe bereits alles erledigt. Freust du dich denn nicht?", seine Stimme klang etwas geknickt. 10

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet seinen kleinen Drachen gleich am Hals hängen zu haben. Sonst freute er sich doch auch immer so.

„Aber klar freu ich mich. Was denkst du den?" Der Japaner versuchte verzweifelt seine Stimme erfreut klingen zu lassen.

Das zauberte ein sanftes Lächeln auf Kais Gesicht. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten überbrückte er den letzten Abstand, der sie trennte. Er umarmte seinen Kleinen zärtlich von Hinten.

Tyson war das nur mehr als Recht. Irgendwie hätte er dem Russen jetzt nicht ins Gesicht sehen können.

Kai bemerkte die Veränderung in Tysons Verhaltensweise sofort. Dafür kannte er den Jüngeren zu gut. Als dass dieser etwas vor ihm verbergen konnte. 11

Ray, Max und Kenny saßen schweigend da und beobachteten die zwei. Max kam das alles komisch vor. Er war sich sicher das Tyson irgendetwas verheimlichte. Aber sollte er sich da wirklich einmischen? Tyson würde es ihnen ja sagen wenn er es wollte. Aber trotzdem konnte der Blauhaarige ganz schön stur sein. Besonders wenn es um sein Wohlbefinden ging.

„Tyson? Was ist denn nun? Was hast du?" Ray beharrte auf eine Antwort, die er aber nicht bekam.

Der Russe stand langsam auf und begab sich vor den Jüngern um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Was hat Ray gemeint? Verheimlichst du etwas vor mir?", fragte Kai bestimmt.

Nun war der Kleinere echt verzweifelt. Was sollte er denn machen, damit Kai ihm glaubte?12

Er war dem stechenden Blick des Russen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Tyson sank immer weiter auf dem Stuhl zusammen.

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Zwar hatte sie vorhin nicht funktioniert. Aber einen Versuch war es wert.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich werde es euch zeigen." Um dem Gesagten auch Ausdruck zu verleihen sprang er mit vollem Elan vom Stuhl. Dabei hätte er fast Kai zu Boden geworfen.

Das ganze lief aber nicht so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Vor seinen Augen begann sich alles zu drehen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper und sackte zusammen.

Tyson bereitete sich mental schon mal auf den harten Aufschlag vor. Doch sein Gesicht machte nicht wie erwartet Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden. Er wurde stattdessen kurz vor dem Boden abgefangen und in warme Arme geschlossen.

„Aha. Das heißt bei dir also, dass es dir gut geht." Kai zog streng eine Augenbraue nach oben.13

Angesichts der Umarmung blinzelte der Kleinere erst ein paar Mal. Das war alles so schnell gegangen. Ihm war immer noch etwas schwindelig und vor seinen Augen sah er nur verschwommen.

„Es tut mir Leid Kai. Bist du jetzt böse?", fragte der Jüngere mit großen traurigen Augen.

„Nein bin ich nicht. Aber jetzt gehst du erst mal ins Bett.", bestimmte der Russe.

Das war für Tyson aber noch nicht das was er hören wollte. Noch immer schwirrte ihm das Interview im Kopf herum. Was wenn Kai doch sauer auf ihn ist? Immerhin versaute er ihm ja gerade einen ganzen Tag.14 Oder sogar noch viel mehr. Der Jüngere wollte ihm einfach nicht zur Last fallen.

Tyson wollte gerade zum sprechen ansetzen, aber ein Finger von Kai hinderte ihn gekonnt davon ab.

„Nicht sprechen. Du wirst dich jetzt ausruhen. Verstanden? Wir reden später.", gab der Russe von sich.

Leicht den Kopf senkend bekam er gar nichts mehr mit. Erst als er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Stirn fühlte sah er auf.

Kai hatte seine Stirn an die seines Drachen gelegt um zu überprüfen ob er Fieber hatte.

Der Russe spürte eine enorme Hitze, die von Tysons Stirn ausging.15 Also war er wirklich krank.

„Du hast Fieber. Ich bring dich sofort ins Bett.", sagte der Blaugrauhaarige streng.

Tyson konnte gar nichts mehr erwidern, da hatte Kai ihn schon auf die Arme gehoben und fest an sich gedrückt. Nun trug er seine leichte Last in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Der Blauhaarige wehrte sich nicht. Seine Gedanken drehten sich abermals nur um Kai. Warum wollte er sich um ihn kümmern? War er sauer?

Noch bevor der letzte Gedanke durch sein Gehirn schoss waren sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer angekommen.

Sanft bettete der Russe seinen Liebsten auf dem großen Bett im Zimmer.

„So warte mal kurz ich bin gleich wieder da.", sprach der Ältere und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Tyson machte es sich derweil auf dem Bett gemütlich. Es bereitete ihm Sorgen das Kai sich um ihn kümmern musste. Wo dieser es doch so ungern tat. Das hatte er ja im Fernsehen überdeutlich gesagt.

Was sollte er nur tun? Innerlich hoffte er der Russe würde ihn nicht verabscheuen. Als er im Fernsehen gesagt hatte, er hasse Schwächlinge klang das so scharf und kalt. 16

°°

Ray, Max und Kenny hatten dem Geschehen nur schweigend beigewohnt. Sie wollten die zwei nicht stören. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tyson etwas bedrückte. Ebenso klar wie es war das der Kleine krank war.

Deshalb beschlossen sie sich da raus zuhalten. Trotzdem wollten sie wissen wie es dem Blauhaarigen ging. Er sah ja nicht gerade gesund aus.

„Ray? Was denkst du sollen wir mal nachschauen gehen?", fragte Max leise.

Dabei kuschelte er sich ganz eng an seinen Liebsten. Sie tauschten noch einen kurzen flüchtigen Blick aus bevor Ray bejahte.

Auch Kenny war derselben Meinung. Alle machten sich Sorgen um die zwei. Was war nur mit ihnen los? Das galt es herauszufinden.

Sie wollten sich gerade in Bewegung setzen da sauste ein gehetzter Russe an ihnen vorbei.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Kenny in die Runde. 17

„Keine Ahnung. Das sah aus wie Kai Was er wohl macht?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige etwas verwirrt. 18

Und er hatte mit seiner Vermutung voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Kai war geradewegs in die Küche gerannt. Dort suchte mit lautem Poltern etwas. Das Krachen von Gegenständen war unüberhörbar.

Max schüttelte nur denn Kopf. „Hoffentlich lässt der die Küche noch stehen."

Was sich als schwierig herausstellte. Kai fand einfach nicht das was er wollte. Aber nach ein paar - für ihn endlos erscheinenden - Minuten fand er das Gesuchte. 19

Es war eine Instant Suppe. Der Blaugrauhaarige bereitete es wie vorgeschrieben zu und goss es dann in eine Tasse. Damit raste er wieder an den anderen vorbei, stoppte aber kurz um aus dem Medizinschrank ein Thermometer mitzunehmen. 20

Dann als er endlich alles hatte stürmte er wieder in das Zimmer wo Tyson wartete.

Die drei verwirrten Teammitglieder sahen sich irritiert an. Was war denn das gewesen? 21 So hatten sie ihren Teamchef noch nie erlebt. So wie sollte man sagen aufgelöst.

°°

Endlich trat Kai mit der dampfenden Tasse und dem Thermometer in den Raum ein. Der Kleinere lag brav im Bett und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Er sah einfach nur an die Decke. Kais Präsenz nahm er gar nicht wahr. Doch der Russe setzte sich neben ihm auf einen Stuhl und strich ihm eine seidig blaue Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Tyson schrak auf und fixierte den Älteren mit seinem Blick. Nun sah man ihm wirklich an, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

Seine Wangen waren unnatürlich gerötet und sein Atem ging stoßweise.

Wie er da so liegt sieht er aus wie nach dem…Kai gab sich mental selber eine Ohrfeige. Wie konnte er nur an so was denken. Wo es dem Jüngeren doch schlecht ging. Nun war auch sein Gesicht rot angelaufen. Doch das kam nicht von einer Krankheit. 22

Schnell um von sich abzulenken schnappte er sich das Thermometer und steckte es Tyson in den Mund.

Diesem war das kalte Metall mehr als unangenehm, aber er sagte nichts. So konnte er Kai nicht noch wütender machen.

Nachdem das Piepsen des Thermometers anzeigte, dass es nun abgelesen werden konnte, zog Kai es aus dem Mund des Kleineren.

Schnell erhaschte er einen Blick auf den Stab. Es zeigte 38,6° an. Kai atmete erleichtert auf. Es war zum Glück nicht so schlimm wie er sich schon ausgemalt hatte. Es bestand wenigstens keine Lebensgefahr.

„Tyson? Wie geht's dir? Brauchst du etwas?", wollte der Größere wissen.

„Nein es geht schon.", antwortete der Jüngere ungewohnt knapp.

Das versetzte Kai einen Stich. Warum reagiert der Kleine so komisch auf ihn?

Jetzt musste er auf jeden Fall erst mal seine Suppe trinken.

Der Russe griff die ein wenig abgekühlte Tasse und führte sie Tyson vorsichtig vors Gesicht.

„Hier trink. Dann wird's dir besser gehen.", flüsterte er leise.

Doch der Blauhaarige drehte das Gesicht weg. Er wollte nicht schon wieder von Kai umsorgt werden. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte, aber was wenn er den Russen nur nervte?

Das Interview war noch nicht vollkommen vergessen.

„Was ist denn? Was hast du denn gegen eine Suppe?" Kai war überrascht von der Reaktion.

„Ich hab nichts gegen die Suppe. Aber ich kann sie auch alleine essen.", gab der Blauhaarige etwas zu barsch von sich als beabsichtigt.

„Warum? Was hast du denn auf einmal?", fragte Kai verunsichert.

„Nichts!" Tyson wollte eigentlich nicht so kalt klingen aber was sollte er machen? Er wollte den Russen nicht dazu zwingen ihn zu pflegen.

Der Blaugrauhaarige verstand absolut gar nichts mehr. Was war nur in seinen Drachen gefahren? Warum war er ihm gegenüber so abweisend?

Doch eins stand fest die Suppe musste er zu sich nehmen sonst würde das Fieber vielleicht noch steigen.

„Dann eben so..", sagte der Größere leise.

Dann nahm er sich die Tasse und nahm einen Schluck davon. Aber er schluckte es nicht herunter sondern bewahrte es in seiner Mundhöhle auf.

Langsam näherte er sich Tysons Gesicht. Immer näher kamen sich ihre Lippen. Mit einer Hand hob Kai das Kinn des Kleinern an um sich ihm besser nähern zu können.

Schon fanden sich ihre Lippen. Kai entließ die noch warme Flüssigkeit und ließ sie in den Mund seines Drachen fließen.23 Dieser war zu überrascht von der plötzlichen Tat des Russen um etwas zu tun.

Nur langsam begann er die Brühe zu schlucken. Sie floss sanft seine Kehle runter. Kai war glücklich sein Plan ging auf. Tyson hatte alles geschluckt. Nun wanderte er mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle seines Drachens.

Dort liebkoste er jeden Winkel und stieß gegen den Gaumen des Blauhaarigen. Tyson schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Kuss des Ältern hin.

Es war so schön. Unbeschreiblich schön. Nie wieder wollte er sich von den Lippen seines Phönix' trennen.

Kai wiederholte es noch ein paar Mal bis keine Suppe mehr da war. Tyson saß wie paralysiert da. Ein wenig Flüssigkeit ließ in einem dünnen Rinnsal seinen Mundwinkel hinab.

Er hatte sich einfach zu sehr auf den Kuss konzentriert und nicht mehr aufs Schlucken. 24 Kai bemerkte es schnell. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung wischte er ihm über die Wange und entfernte die nasse Flüssigkeit.

Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Tyson schüchtern nach. Es kam ihm irgendwie komisch vor. Der Kuss war so gefühlvoll. Aber er dachte Kai hasste Schwächlinge.

„Das fragst du noch? Ich habe es für dich getan. Du bist krank und ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Warum lässt du dir denn nicht helfen?", stellte der Blaugrauhaarige die Gegenfrage.

„Ich dachte du hasst Schwächlinge. Da hab ich halt versucht es zu verdrängen. Ich wollte dir doch nur nicht zur Last fallen." Der Kleine war verzweifelt wie sollte er seinen Standpunkt nur fest machen ohne Kai wütend zu machen?

„Wie kommst du denn auf den Schwachsinn. Ich hasse dich doch nicht, weil du krank bist. Ich liebe dich. Darum mache ich mir auch Sorgen um dich. Verstehst du?", antwortete der Russe erstaunt. Wie kam der Jüngere nur auf die Idee, dass er ihn hassen könnte?

„Du bist nicht böse auf mich?", fragte er noch einmal zögerlich nach.

„Ja. Das habe ich doch gesagt."

„Aber im Interview….da hast du…", gab der Kleine stockend von sich.

Jetzt begriff Kai auch warum sich Tyson so komisch verhielt. Er schlug sich zum zweiten Mal heute mental gegen die Stirn. Warum war ihm das nicht schon früher eingefallen?

„Hör zu. Ich war ziemlich schlecht gelaunt als der Idiot von Reporter mir das blöde Interview aufzwängte. Deshalb nervte es mich auch, dass er ständig mit irgendwelchen Fragen kam. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu dir. Doch der Typ hat einfach nicht locker gelassen. Also habe ich ihn ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Als er dann geniest hat. Da kam mir die Idee. Und es hat ja auch funktioniert. Er hat mich in Ruhe gelassen und ich konnte zu dir. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe das doch nicht ernst gemeint. Und schon gar nicht auf dich bezogen. Ich möchte doch, dass es dir gut geht. Ich mache mir echt Sorgen um dich. Also werd bald wieder gesund.", sprach der Russe ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

So viel redete er sonst nie. Aber Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regeln. 25

„Echt. Du magst mich trotzdem?", fragte er mit großen Augen. Er war sich zwar sicher. Aber er konnte einfach nicht genug davon kriegen.

Der Blauhaarige warf sich daraufhin in Kais Arme und verbarg seinen Kopf in dessen Armbeuge.

Sie trafen sich gerade zu einem heißen Kuss, als die Tür aufgeworfen wurde.

Missmutig drehte sich Kai in Richtung Tür. Wie erwartet standen da ihre drei Freunde. War ja klar, dass die immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt kamen. Der Blaugrauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf über diesen Gedanken.

Max, Ray und Kenny standen verblüfft zwischen Tür und Angel. Das was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte, hatten sie nicht erwartet.

„Ähm…Wir wollten nur mal nach euch sehen…Ist denn alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Braunhaarige stotternd. Sein Gesicht glühte in alles Rottönen. 26

Max und Ray hatten da kein so großes Problem damit. Sie kannten es ja von sich selber. Aber erstaunt waren sie trotz allem. Dass die zwei sich so schnell versöhnt hatten, war schon ein Phänomen. Wie Kai das wohl geschafft hatte?

„Kümmert euch nicht um uns. Wir wissen ja jetzt, dass es euch… äh gut geht.", sprach der Schwarzhaarige und gemeinsam mit Max zogen sie den verwirrten Kenny hinter sich her.

Die Tür schloss sich wieder. Und gab ihnen somit wieder ihre Privatsphäre.

Die zwei dort Verweilenden seufzten laut auf. Endlich waren sie wieder allein. Tyson hing noch immer in Kais Armen. Die Umarmung hatten sie nicht gelöst.

Der Russe sah in Tysons dunkelblaue Augen und wurde rot. Der Jüngere legte den Kopf schief. Was war denn mit Kai? Warum wurde er denn rot? 27

Der Blaugrauhaarige räusperte sich und wollte den Jungen in seinen Armen zurück aufs Bett drücken.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen.", sprach er bestimmend.

Aber so leicht ließ sich der Kleine nicht abschütteln. Er griff nach Kais Körper und streifte aus Versehen dessen untere Region. 28

Kai zog scharf die Luft ein. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Tyson bemerkte etwas Hartes an der Stelle, an der er sich fest gehalten hatte.

Nur zu gut wusste er was das war. Er blickte mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zu Kais leuchtenden Augen empor.

„Tyson…Oh…nicht.", keuchte er erregt.

Das veranlasste den Blauhaarigen nur weiter über die offensichtliche Beule in der Hose des Russen zu streicheln. Nun konnte er sich auch Kais rotes Gesicht erklären.

„Pst. es ist schon okay.", sprach er mit sinnlicher Stimme.

„Aber du bist krank. Du…ich…wir können doch nicht.", stotterte der Blaugrauhaarige überrumpelt.

Seine Erregung drückte schon schmerzhaft gegen seine sowieso schon zu enge Lederhose. Aber er wollte seinen Drachen nicht verletzen. Der Kleinere hatte immerhin Fieber. Und ob es wirklich gut sein würde wenn sie es jetzt tun würden?

Mit lustverhangenen Augen starrte Tyson seinen Phönix an. Dann nahm er langsam Kais Hand in seine und strich damit über seinen Bauch, streichelte ihn herab bis er an seiner eigenen nicht weniger erregten Männlichkeit angelangte.

„Kai bitte. Mir geht's doch auch nicht anders. Ich brauche dich. Bitte.", säuselte er mit lustvoller Stimme.

Jetzt war Kai ungehalten. Alles vergessend stürzte er sich auf seinen Drachen. Gemeinsam fielen sie aufs Bett.

Der Russe begann damit seinen Liebsten von dem störenden Oberteil zu befreien. Dieses flog in hohem Bogen ans andere Ende des Zimmers.

Nun lag sein kleiner Drache mit völlig entblößtem Oberkörper unter ihm. Er atmete schnell und seine Augen waren glasig. Ob vom Fieber oder der Lust war mal dahingestellt.

Kai senkte leicht den Kopf und hauchte kleine Küsse auf die Brust des Jüngeren. Danach fuhr er mit seiner Zunge weiter nach unten. Hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf dem leicht erhitzten Körper.

Tyson seufzte lustvoll auf als Kai seine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel gleiten ließ. Dann fuhr er wieder weiter nach oben. Was der Blauhaarige mit einem Grummeln quittierte.

Er brauchte den Russen jetzt wo ganz anders. Nämlich in einer tiefer gelegenen Region seines Körpers.

Immer wieder drückte er sein Becken nach oben um sich wenigstens ein wenig Erleichterung zu verschaffen, wurde aber sofort wieder zu Recht gewiesen.

Der Blaugrauhaarige ließ da keine Widerrede zu. Er wollte seinen kleinen Drachen jetzt einfach nur verwöhnen. Dabei ließ er seine eigene scherzhafte Erregung, die zwischen seinen Beinen prangte außer acht. 29

Noch immer verwöhnte er den Japaner mit seiner Zunge. Doch dann wurde er von Tyson plötzlich nach oben gezogen.

Der Jüngere konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Sein Verlangen war zu groß. Er war zu keinem vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fähig. Ihm war heiß. Es war als würde er in Flammen stehen.

Und das kam bestimmt nicht nur von seinem Fieber.

Tyson verwickelte seinen Phönix in ein heißes Zungenduell. Der Kuss war sowohl zärtlich als auch fordernd. Die beiden vergaßen alles um sich herum. Nur noch der jeweils andere zählte.

Kai löste sich nur langsam von den süß schmeckenden Lippen seines Drachen. Dann aber rutschte er ein kleines Stückchen nach unten. Mit der Zunge strich er über Tysons Kehlkopf.

Was diesen zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Der Blaugrauhaarige neckte ihn dort noch ein bisschen weiter bis er schließlich den Kopf drehte und seinem Liebsten zärtlich in den Nacken biss.

Er hinterließ eine kleine Wunde. Dies war wie ein Merkmal das dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf ihm gehörte. Niemals würde er es wieder hergeben.

Der Blauhaarige keuchte erschrocken auf als Kai seinen Nacken bearbeitete. Seine Lust konnte er nun nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bringen. Mehrmals entfloh ihm ein Wimmern. Er wollte Kai endlich fühlen. Sich mit ihm vereinigen.

Aber der Russe hatte andere Pläne. Er wanderte noch ein Stückchen weiter auf Tysons nacktem Oberkörper runter. Erst bei den leichten Erhebungen stoppte er.

Die eine nahm er ganz in den Mund während er die andere zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte.

Damit entlockte er dem Jüngeren ein heißes Stöhnen. Einzig ihre Schreie der Lust halten in dem sonst so ruhigen Zimmer wieder.

Die Luft schien sich elektrisch aufgeladen zu haben. Auch die Raumtemperatur stieg rasant an.

Noch immer sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Der Ältere bewegte sich nun immer weiter runter und kam Tysons Erregung immer näher.

Noch einmal ließ er seine schnelle Zunge auf dem Körper des Japaners sinken. Dort versenkte er sie in dem Bauchnabel des Kleineren. Tysons Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde immer schneller. Schon lange hatte sich sein Verstand verabschiedet.

Keinen einzigen Gedanken, der nicht Kai betraf wollte er zulassen. Nichts und niemand würde ihn jetzt noch ablenken.

Abermals warf er stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Kai war gerade dabei die Hose des Kleineren mit seinen Zähnen zu öffnen.

Er erwies sich als ziemlich geschickt. Schnell hatte er es geschafft sie zu öffnen und zog seinem Liebsten nun die Hose und auch gleich die Boxershorts aus. 30

Nun lag sein Drache völlig entblößt vor ihm. Er leckte sich begierig über die Lippen. Eine kurze Zeit versuchte er das überwältigende Bild das sich ihm da bot tief in sich auf zu nehmen. So dass er es nie wieder vergessen würde.

Mit federleichten Bewegungen strich er die Seite des Jungenkörpers unter ihm auf und ab.

Tyson bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die Berührungen waren so erregend und wirkten sich auch gleich auf seine sowieso schon schmerzende Männlichkeit aus.

Tyson schaute ihn aus schmollenden Augen an.

„Kai. Denkst du es ist fair, wenn nur ich nackt bin?", fragte er grinsend. Dabei zog er lukrativ eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Der Russe konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte sich der Kleine schon auf ihn gestürzt und befreite nun seinerseits Kai aus dem wirklich störenden Stück Stoff.

Nun sah auch er seinen wunderschönen Phönix, wie Gott ihn schuf.

Er hatte Kai zwar schon einige Male nackt gesehen. Aber ihm verschlug es immer wieder aufs Neue die Sprache. Tyson musste sich echt zusammennehmen um nicht anfangen zu sabbern.31

Aber was sollte er machen? Kai besaß einen makellosen Körper. Alles an ihm wirkte irgendwie mystisch. Nicht von dieser Welt. Tyson konnte sich nicht verkneifen bei diesem absurden Gedanken zu schmunzeln. Nein Kai war definitiv ein Mensch. Wenn auch ein perfekter, wunderschöner, liebevoller, zärtlicher…

Der Blauhaarige könnte noch Stunden so weiter philosophieren. Doch dazu ließ ihm sein Phönix keine Zeit.

Dieser hatte sich bereits vorsichtig zwischen Tysons Beine gesetzt. Jetzt ließ er seinen Kopf tiefer gleiten bis er mit seinen Lippen vorsichtig die empfindliche Spitze vom Glied seines Drachen spüren konnte.

Dann begann er sanft daran zu saugen. Tyson war ungehalten. Als der Russe ihn so sanft an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle berührte stöhnte er laut auf. Er wollte mehr und drückte sein Becken immer weiter nach oben. In der Hoffnung so mehr von seinem Phönix zu spüren.

Kai zog ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Wie er es liebte den Kleinen so zu necken. Doch für heute war das genug. Immerhin war der Blauhaarige krank. Da wollte er ihm nicht zu viel zumuten.

Deshalb nahm er nun die volle Länge des Japaners in seine feuchte Mundhöhle auf. Er begann damit leichte Schluckbewegungen zu machen um Tyson noch mehr in Extase zu versetzen.

Es brauchte nicht viel Zeit da kam der Jüngere mit einem heißen Aufschrei in Kais Mundhöhle. Der Blaugrauhaarige schluckte das Geschenk seines Drachen mit Freude.

Strahlend sah er in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Dieser schenkte ihm ein ebenso liebevolles Lächeln.

Kai war überglücklich seinen Freund bei sich zu haben. Erst seit er ihn kannte wusste er was wahre Liebe war. Liebe, die einem das Gefühl gab niemals allein zu sein. Das Gefühl alles mit seinem Partner zu schaffen. Mit ihm alles teilen zu können. 32

Das war das wunderbarste, das ihm jemals ein Mensch geschenkt hatte. Ihm wurde warm ums Herz, wenn er daran dachte.

„Kai? Bitte.", keuchte der Kleine schwer.

Der Russe blickte verwirrt auf seinen Freund. Dieser hatte ihn ganz unerwartet aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Doch nur zu genau wusste er was sein kleiner Drache wollte.

Ihm selber ging es da nicht viel anders. Auch er wollte endlich Erleichterung. Endlich seinen Liebsten bei sich spüren. Mit ihm verschmelzen und eine Einheit bilden.

Noch immer leicht lächelnd beugte er sich zu Tyson runter um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase zu drücken. Der Kleine wollte sich gerade umdrehen als Kai ihn am Handgelenk zurück hielt.

Verwirrt blickte er zu Kai empor.

„Was…?", sprach er wurde aber sofort von Kais weichem Finger auf seinen Lippen gestoppt.

„Ich will dich dabei sehen. Bitte.", säuselte er mit verführerischer Stimme.

Tyson war gerührt ihm traten kleine Tränen der Freude in die Augen. Er liebte diese Momente in denen Kai so anders war. So romantisch. So liebevoll.

„Danke Kai.", wisperte er leise.

Schon wurde er von Kai wieder auf den Rücken gedreht. Er fing damit an seinen Drachen stürmisch zu küssen und wanderte mit seiner Hand gleichzeitig zu der verborgenen Öffnung des Kleineren.

Der Blauhaarige merkte davon gar nichts. Erst als Kai mit einem Finger in ihn eingedrungen war stöhnte er in Kais Mund. Der Russe ließ jedoch von seiner Tätigkeit nicht ab.

Durch den Kuss konnte er den Jüngeren wenigstens ein bisschen von den Schmerzen ablenken.

Der Blaugrauhaarige fügte nacheinander noch zwei weitere Finger hinzu und weitete den Kleineren sorgsam um ihn nicht zu verletzen.

Erst als er sich sicher war, dass der Jüngere genug geweitet war ließ er seinen Finger aus ihm gleiten. Tyson gab ein leise Murren von sich wurde aber sofort wieder von Kais hungrigen Lippen gestoppt.

Mit einer Hand kramte er in der Schublade neben dem Bett. Und als er das Gesuchte endlich gefunden hatte zog er es schnell heraus.

Die Tube öffnete er so schnell wie möglich mit einer Hand was sich als schwierig heraus stellte. Doch es gelang ihm und er schmierte sich etwas davon auf seine Erregung.

Dann schmiss er die Tube einfach wieder auf den Nachttisch. 33

Nun hob der Russe seinen Drachen während er ihn küsste vorsichtig nach oben und platzierte ihn auf seinem Schoss.

Ganz langsam ließ er ihn auf seine bereits schmerzhafte Erregung sinken. Immer weiter versenkte er sich in Tysons Innerem.

Der Kleinere stöhnte laut auf als Kai sachte in ihn drang. Der Russe war so vorsichtig wie möglich vorgegangen. Nun hielt er es aber selber auch nicht mehr aus.

Mit einem gezielten Stoss drang er ganz in den warmen Körper ein. Nur schwerlich schaffte er es sich zu beherrschen. Aber er ließ dem Blauhaarigen erst einmal Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Die Tyson nicht wirklich lange beanspruchte. Indem er sich fordernd gegen ihn drückte, vermittelte er Kai, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushielt.

Aber eins wollte Kai noch tun bevor er mit seinem Drachen verschmolz.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung öffnete er das Haarband des Japaners und zog es aus der blauen Pracht.

Jetzt fielen die seidig glänzenden Harre wie ein Wasserfall ungehindert über den schmalen Körper Tysons.

Kai liebte es den Jüngeren mit offenen Haaren zu sehen. Er fand dies einfach atemberaubend. Wie konnte man diese wunderschöne Haarpracht nur stets verschlossen halten?

„Kai…oh…tu was…", bettelte der Japaner schwer atmend.

Das ließ sich der Blaugrauhaarige nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort begann er sich in dem Japaner zu bewegen. Damit schickte er Stromstöße durch Tysons gesamten Körper.

Der Kleinere hatte beide Arme fest um den Oberkörper des Russen gelegt und streichelte ihm übers Gesicht.

Kai blickte ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Ließ seine Zunge in die freiwillig geöffnete Mundhöhle schnellen. Dort verwöhnte er ihn nach allen Sinnen der Kunst.

Mit einer Hand strich er seinem Liebsten durch die nachtblauen Haare liebkoste die weiche Pracht.

Die Stöße des Russen wurden immer schneller und härter. Dabei veränderte er immer mal den Winkel. Um endlich den bestimmten Punkt zu finden.

Als der Kleinere kehlig aufstöhnte wusste er, dass er ihn gefunden hatte. Immer wieder traf er genau an die Stelle. Ließ Tyson dadurch Sternchen stehen.

Die Sinne des Blauhaarigen waren wie benebelt. Das ganze war einfach zu fantastisch. Um endlich den heiß ersehnten Orgasmus zu bekommen half auch er mit seiner Hüfte nach. Somit wurden die Stöße noch intensiviert.

Kai war jenseits von allen Gedanken als er mit einer Hand noch Tysons Glied zum Takt ihrer Stöße pumpte.

Diese ließ den kleinen nun endgültig über die Klippe stürzen. Mit Kais laut gestöhnten Namen kam er in dessen Hand und lehnte sich schwer atmend an die Brust seines Phönix'.

Auch Kai brachte nur noch wenige Stöße bis er sich tief in Tysons Innerem entlud. Die warme Flüssigkeit verströmte sich in dem Drachen und gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

Der Blaugrauhaarige nahm seinen Kleinen sanft in die Arme, ließ sich aber noch nicht aus ihm gleiten.

So saßen sie noch eine Weile eng aneinander gekuschelt. 34

Bis Kai den Japaner langsam hochhob und ins Bett legte. Dabei ließ er sich aus ihm gleiten.

Sofort legte er sich eng neben seinen Drachen. Zog ihn sanft in seine Arme.

Lächelnd sah er in Tysons Gesicht. Dieses war stark gerötet und glänzender Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt.

Der Kleinere war ja krank das hatte er total vergessen.35 Nun hoffte er nicht alles noch schlimmer gemacht zu haben.

Tyson hob langsam die Hand und legte sie auf Kais Wange, strich zärtlich darüber.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Na ja jetzt ist mir zwar noch heißer als zuvor, aber das ist mir egal wenn du bei mir bist.", sprach er süß lächelnd.

Der Russe atmete erleichtert auf.

„Bist du dir sicher? Brauchst du wirklich nichts mehr?", hakte er noch einmal zaghaft nach.

„Ich wüsste da schon was.", säuselte er mit zärtlicher Stimme.

„Und das wäre?", fragte der Blaugrauhaarige und hob eine Augenbraue. Was das wohl war?

Ihm schwante schlimmes.

„Ich glaub ich habe Lust auf Suppe.", gab er grinsend von sich. 36

Jetzt war Kai echt erstaunt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Etwas verwirrt blickte er zu seinem Geliebten.

Dieser grinste ihn nur breit an. Doch der Russe verstand noch immer nicht.

„Aber nur wenn du sie mir wieder gibst.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Jetzt erst hatte Kai geschnallt was der Jüngere meinte. Daraufhin musste er laut loslachen.

„Was ist denn so witzig?", fragte der Blauhaarige und zog einen kleinen Schollmund.

„Nichts, nur dass ich mir das gleiche gedacht habe.", gab er prustend von sich. 37

„Das will ich jetzt aber öfters. Hörst du?", erwiderte er schmunzelnd.

Der Phönix begann damit sich seinen kleinen Drachen zu schnappen und ihn erst mal durchzukitzeln.

Der Jüngere lachte gequält auf. Er war doch so was von kitzelig. Warum musste Kai das auch immer ausnutzen? 38

Doch bald ließ der Ältere wieder von seinem ‚Opfer' ab und drückte ihn in die Kissen.

„So du schläfst jetzt. Du musst dich auskurieren. Und später bekommst du deine Suppe.", versprach er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Kai machte Anstalten aus dem Bett zu steigen wurde aber gleich wieder zurück ins warme Bett gezogen.

„Kai. Bitte bleib doch da.", bettelte er mit großen Augen.

Der Russe gab sich geschlagen und legte sich wieder dicht zu seinem Drachen und schloss ihn in seine Arme.

Gemeinsam schliefen sie ein. Eng aneinander gekuschelt und leicht lächelnd.

Owari

1 grins Stimmt daran hab ich gedacht. schmunzel

2 Da bin ich mir 100ig sicher. Wer würde das auch nicht?

3 KiraRechtgeb Ta-chan ist nicht schwach. grummel Außer wenn's was zum Essen gibt. drop

4 Jetzt hab ich auch schon Chibi Alarm. g Ich glaub du hast mich angesteckt. grins

5 Och der hat schon seine Methoden.

6 sniff Ich bin gemein. seufz Schuldig. inEckeverkriech

7 Genau das geht dann nach hinten los. Sieht man ja an dem Kleinen. grins

8 Kraanschließ Kaiknuddl Dann hat er eben Pech gehabt. gg

9 Genau es ist nur Kai. Der wirs ihn schon nicht köpfen, rösten, flambieren und zerstückeln. Ne ne Kopfschüttel Das würde er doch nie tun. Augenbrauhochzieh °

10 Och armer Kai-chan. Wenn er zu uns kommen würde wäre er immer willkommen, neh Kira?

11 Ja tu was. zuKaischiel

12 Die machen es sich generell schwer. seufz

13 Das war doch nur ne kleine Notlüge. Ta-chanknuddl o

14 Kai würde nie böse auf ihn sein. Kann ihm das vielleicht mal jemand sagen. indieRundeschiel

15 Oh mann davon hätte ich auch gerne mal ein Bild. Also Ausruf an alle Fanart Zeichner. Kira und ich hätten gerne ein Bild. bettelblickaufsetz

16 KiraübernKopftätschel Keine Angst er schnallt es schon noch. g

17 Witzige Idee. sichKaialsSupermanvorstell Ist es ein Vogel? Ist es ein Flugzeug? Nein es ist SuperKai. loslach Mega geniale Idee. grins

18 Hätte ich ja auch noch einbauen können. Aber ob die Süßen da mitgemacht hätten. XD

Aber so ein Tanzkurs würde ihnen bestimmt nicht schaden. g

19 Nein nicht seine Tanzschuhe. XD

20 Ist mal was anderes. Kai als Hausmann. biggrins

21 Noch immer Superman.

22 Na ja nicht immer. zuKaiundTakaoschiel Oh ich ändere meine Meinung. Bishis denken immer an das eine. Augenroll

23 sichdasvorstell Kawaiiii

24 Wie soll er sich denn da auch noch aufs Schlucken konzentrieren??

25 Süß aber du hast Recht für seinen kleinen Drachen muss er das eben auch mal wagen. grins

26 Ja ja der kleine Kenny. Eigentlich müsste er es gewöhnt sein. Aber ist er eben noch nicht. Kennst ihn ja. g

27 Jo die sind einfach KAWAIIIII.

28 Ja ganz ausfällig. . 

29 Prinzipiell schon. g Aber ich glaub das hat er noch nicht gemerkt. Musst es ihm vielleicht mal sagen.

30 Ja ja der hat schon seine verborgenen Talente. Ich wüsste mal gerne was er noch so alles kann. yaoigrins

31 Da sind wir ja schon zu dritt. lechz

32 Ist zwar ein süßer Gedanke aber ich glaub Kai wird immer mehr zum Romantiker. drop So war das eigentlich nicht geplant. sichausderAffärezieh

33 Was heiß hier heutige Jugend. Das hört sich an al wären wir schon Omas. grins

34 Nein sicherlich nicht. Sie lieben sich ja. Muss Liebe schön sein. schmacht

35 Hm. zuKaischau grübel Das war nur ein Black Out. grins nachweiterenEntschuldigungenfürKaisuch

36 Jo so will ich meine Suppe auch. mjam So kann man ja noch süchtig werden. Ich glaub Ta-chan ist es eh schon. So schnell wird Kai keine Ruhe mehr haben. Da muss er wohl zum Suppenkoch (Suppenkasper XD) werden.

Und Kira will auch. Aber sicher doch. KaipackzuKiraschieb Jetzt aber los. Und hat's geschmeckt. Ich glaub damit könnte man gutes Geld machen. Oder? Vielleicht ein Suppenkuss Service. grins

37 Das ist dann wohl so was wie Gedankenübertragung wenn alle das denken. gg

38 Die sind echt süßßß. Vielleicht sollte ich sie ausstellen. grübel Ne ich will sie net hergeben. Kai&Ta-chanknuddl

So ihr hab's überstanden. Bin mal gespannt was ihr davon haltet. grins

Wahrscheinlich nicht viel. drop Ich bin schon beim nächsten OS. gg

Danke fürs lesen und ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlimm. °

Über Kommis würde ich mich ganz ganz arg freuen.

Eure shini alleLeserliebansichdrückunddurchknuddl HEAGGDL TykaFähnchenschwenk


End file.
